


You Again

by delpyhne (mari56)



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Haikyuu Timeskip, M/M, Pining, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, cop daichi sawamura, daichi sawamura - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, implied pining, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform, this has been on my notes since august, timeskip daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari56/pseuds/delpyhne
Summary: Daichi and Suga didn't think they'd see each other again so out of the blue. It was winter. They were in the city. They felt absolutely the same as they did in highschool.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 23





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this for so long because ive been wanting to turn it into a full blown fanfic but i need to stop doing that to myself lol wrote it back in August, publishing this December. 
> 
> join me in my daisuga obession

It had been years since they last saw each other. Plans during university seldom happened, what with Daichi’s police training and Suga’s internship, life kind of just took hold. They clung to their phones and every voice messages that were shared, but even that seemed to dissipate in its own time. And that was okay, they understood. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t difficult. It had been way too long and way too far for both of them that's why when Daichi asked if he wanted to walk around in the city, Suga sounded almost too eager when he said yes.

Dinner had gone on smoothly. Feet nudging each other under the table just enough for it to be playful but not necessarily mean anything. Moments that seemed to slow down time like when Daichi reached over to wipe his cheek, fingers too close to his mouth. Even when Daichi’s eyes would fall to settle on Suga’s lips from time to time, he pretended not to notice. He’s hoping Daichi pretended not to notice when he did it as well.

Daichi had changed. He’s grown even more sure of himself, carried himself in such regard that made Suga’s heart feel tight. His eyes were weary but happy, hands calloused from work. With sleeves rolled up, he showed Suga marks he’d acquired from duty and blushed when Suga called them battle scars. He spoke so brightly and Suga couldn’t believe that all that distance and time, absolutely nothing has changed with the way he felt.

* * *

“I’m glad my junior spilled coffee on you today”, Daichi says with a smile, peering at Suga on the side. Its been a couple minutes since they’re started working their way down the city streets. Only now did Daichi feel like he had to say something. This had to go somewhere, right? He didn't do everything tonight for nothing.

“Should I take that as a compliment or..?”

They laughed. For a moment, winter felt a whole lot warmer just standing a few heartbeats apart.

“Well if he hadn’t then.. we wouldn’t have..” Daichi flails a hand in the air, beckoning at _everything_.

Everything meant Suga laughing at a young man profusely apologizing to him at the cafe. It was Daichi showing up with napkins out of nowhere and apologizing with the man. It was Daichi’s nervous laughter when he invited Suga for dinner because ‘it had been a while.’ It was despite that while, they spoke like it hasn’t been any time at all. Their conversations flowed smoothly, both so excited to update the other with everything. The sweater Daichi lent him felt warmer now and the coffee spill on Suga’s polo was no longer an accident but a miracle. Geez, _everything_. That little hand flail was everything.

“I’m glad too.” Suga smiles at him.

_God, he doesn’t know what he does to me, huh?_

Daichi was sure that smiling was invented just so Sugawara Koushi could do it. He imagined that Suga was born and then soon enough so was he, and it was so that everything else that had happened would lead to this. He knew in that split second that the bright silver hair shaking its head with laughter was no other than the subject of all his wishes. All these years, all those nights, all the fingers crossed and prayers for New Year. All of that just for his junior’s clumsiness to be the end line. Daichi laughed at the idea. He wasn’t mad at it. He couldn’t when he got exactly what he’s been waiting for. Everything that happened afterwards was automatic. As if his subconscious had prepared for this more than the present Daichi. Dinner plans were made before he even knew it. He’s leaned forward at the sight of Suga’s sauce-stained cheek before he knew it. Everything happened before Daichi could even process them. But he didn't mind because they’re happening. Finally something was happening.

Suga’s eyes twinkled in wonder with every story about his students. He laughed with such content like he had found his place in the world, and it made Daichi’s toes curl. Everytime he ran his fingers through his hair Daichi had to tamper down a whimper. And his smile, _oh god_ his smile made Daichi wish he had been the reason for them. Suga was brighter than ever and there Daichi was, bottom lip almost bruised from biting. He had been so conscious of them since he saw Suga glance. And he kept glancing. Its crazy. Sugawara Koushi sat in front of him, wearing his periwinkle sweater, feet nudging him from time to time. He couldn’t have imagined this better. After all that time, absolutely nothing has changed with the way he felt.

“Daichi?”

His lips were warm. So warm. Cold hands wrapped around Daichis neck, and slowly slid up to the back of his head. Was it him? Was it Suga? How their lips came to meet was already forgotten, it didn't matter. He focused on Suga, on Sugas lips. Memorizing every line, meeting every curve with his tongue. Leaning in deeper, faces adjusting to get more. So much more. Daichi’s thoughts came to a halt. There is nothing else right now, only Suga. Sugawara kissing him. Sugawara moaning on his mouth. Sugawara tugging at his hair lightly. Daichi pulled him close, so close like he’s afraid he’d blow away. Like all of this was just another dream. But everytime Suga’s lips parted and hungrily closed around his bottom lip, he knew he could never have imagined it this good. It had never been this good before. His groans of Suga’s name was returned with his own. He clung onto Suga’s coat and let everything else melt away.

Their lips part for a moment. Enough for Suga to whisper against his lips,

“Since when?”

“Hmm?”

“Since when?”

“Since we were 16”

He laughs a little, and their foreheads touch.

“You’re an idiot”

“Wha–hey! Well, what about you? Since when?”

He sounded a bit defensive but Suga’s response drew him back to his lips.

“I’m an idiot too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading uwu sending u kisses (w/ ur consent ofc) 
> 
> i love the idea of daisuga finding each other in a random city after some years and realizing they never really let go, just waited.


End file.
